


生命有一种绝对/率宽

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef
Summary: side B是现在，side V是过去。
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 2





	生命有一种绝对/率宽

**Author's Note:**

> side B是现在，side V是过去。

生命有一种绝对 - 率宽

side B

“如果，”夫胜宽一把扯下塞在崔韩率嘴巴里的东西，白色的布团上面是星星点点的血迹，“我是说如果。”

“如果当时，我没走进去那家咖啡店。”

“是不是一切都会不一样？”

崔韩率低垂着头，睫毛颤动投下扇状的阴影，沉默不语。

side V

叮铃。

伴随着风铃的清脆声响，夫胜宽一推开咖啡店的玻璃门，就撞进了一双如琥珀般流光溢彩的眼里。

他从没看过这样英俊的，像是从电影场景里面走出来的翩翩少年。金色的短发，白皙的皮肤，嫩粉的双唇，和深邃的五官。西式的面庞扬起天真纯粹的笑容来，夫胜宽结结巴巴地红了脸。

“I want……want……”

“想喝点儿什么呢？”少年低哑的嗓音倾泻而出，也像是电影里那些美好的声乐让人沉迷。

字正腔圆的母语似乎比自己还要来得标准，夫胜宽有些不好意思地摸着后脑勺，看了一眼饮品单子随手胡乱一指，点了一杯美容养颜特饮。

那是一杯缓解经痛的特饮。

被少年嘲笑了好久。

side B

“呵。”

突然拔高的笑声在空旷的屋子里有些瘆人。

“你也是这样认为的。”

夫胜宽挑起低头少年的下巴，逼他与自己对视。

“是吧？”

少年任他捏住自己的下巴，由他在两颊上作恶的拇指和食指愈加用力。紧闭的双唇终于打开，低沉的声音哑得只剩若有似无的气音，“胜宽……”

“韩率。”

少年被迫承受着唇上湿热的触感。

一个音节，一个蜻蜓点水的吻。

夫胜宽松了两指，改为捧住少年的脸，俯下脑袋伸出舌头在他唇上，轻柔地，缓慢地舔过一圈。

“我们不是朋友吗？”

side V

叮铃。

“今天还是老样子吗？”崔韩率笑得一如既往的好看，“胜宽。”

少年刻意挑衅的语气，换来夫胜宽一个挑眉瞪眼龇牙咧嘴的无声威胁。

“看来心情烦躁，很需要一杯特饮来舒缓一下啊。”围着围裙反而更加帅气的少年，摸着下巴一脸“我就知道”的表情。

“韩率！”夫胜宽快步冲向收银台，因距离缩减而突然放大的少年的清秀脸庞，和他特有的清甜气息，即使两人中间隔着宽敞的柜台，也让崔韩率不由得向后跨了一大步，差点撞上无辜的围观群众——咖啡机们。

“我们是一个学校的！”少年兴奋地高喊，右手在半空中不停挥舞着，示意收银台后怔愣的少年看两人身上一模一样的白色制服衬衣。

“嗯。”崔韩率点点头，想想还是补上一句，“曾经是。”

“韩率毕业啦？”夫胜宽有些疑惑，“不是比我还要小上一个月吗？”

“没有，”少年转过身，去够柜子上层的玻璃杯，语气如常，“被劝退了。”

“对对对不起！”夫胜宽赶紧道歉，小脑袋瓜子迅速运转着，也没有想出什么可以弥补的话来，“反正读书也不好玩儿……”

“噗。”崔韩率看着眼前皱着一张脸，想安慰自己又不知道说啥好的夫胜宽，突然觉得被劝退变成一件很有趣的事情。至少有人听到这件事后正想破了脑袋，绞尽脑汁地想要宽慰自己。

“没事啦。”

“不用再跟他们一起做那些恶心人的事了。”

“这样也好。”

side B

“哦，差点忘了。”

夫胜宽偏着头，敲敲自己的脑袋，笑得无邪。

“他们也是你的朋友呀。”

side V

看着不远处有五六个穿着和自己一样制服的男生，手里拿着什么东西站姿跟地痞流氓似的，围着谁不断缩小包围圈像是要打架的样子，夫胜宽本来是打算直接路过的。可那几人推搡间，一抹金色闪过晃了他的眼。

韩率？

夫胜宽突然想起那天少年一脸无谓地说起自己被退学的事，身体反应快过大脑，猛地就冲过去，用尽全身力气撞上了离自己最近的那个男生。

迅速扶起被自己撞到的男生，一边不停地道歉，一边抬起头来。

“韩率！”夫胜宽就这么大剌剌地撞进崔韩率的眼里，“怎么跑这儿偷懒了啊，店长正到处找你呢！”

说着拉住他的手腕就要往外走，却被手中握着钢管的男生拦住了去路。

“这打哪儿来的小屁孩儿啊？”男生咧着嘴，语气轻浮不堪，还抬手捏了捏夫胜宽的脸蛋，“小脸儿还挺嫩的啊。”

“大家不都是朋友嘛，”男生看向崔韩率，手中的钢管在地上摩擦着，发出刺耳的声音，“小韩率可不能吃独食啊。”

“下次再聊吧哥。店长都找人来催我了呢。”

崔韩率笑笑，拉住夫胜宽的手，大步流星地离开。

留下被抹了面子的领头男生，和他一干义愤填膺为大哥不平的小弟们。

side B

“他们也会这样对你吗？”

夫胜宽按住他的肩膀，猛地擒住他的双唇，湿滑的舌头在他口腔内生涩地搅动。被绑缚的崔韩率挣扎着，粗糙的麻绳在裸露的手腕上留下红色的印痕。他用力把脸偏向一边，堪堪躲过少年毫无章法地进攻。

夫胜宽用力一抹嘴唇，力气大到嘴唇都变了颜色，抬手给了无法动弹的少年一巴掌。

“觉得恶心，是吧？”

没等人回答，他又幽幽地接了下去。

“我也这么觉得。”

夫胜宽的脸，在昏黄的灯光下晦暗不明。

崔韩率的心脏，像是被谁用双手紧紧掐住一般，无法呼吸。

他突然明白了。

也后悔了。

side V

放学铃一打，夫胜宽拎着早就收拾好的书包，一边朝着身后关系亲近的同学挥手告别，一边头也不回地奔向每天都会报道的咖啡店。

叮铃。

少年慢慢收起灿烂的笑容，“韩率今天休假吗？”

“嗯。”店长点头道，“他说朋友找他出去玩。”

他一脸困惑地看着少年，“不是跟胜宽吗？”

少年摇摇头，皱着眉头，想不出个所以然来。喝完一杯甜甜的热可可，依然毫无头绪。

滴。

划开手机收到来自崔韩率的短信。

【我在操场后面的器材室等你】

少年爽朗地笑着跟店长道别，哼着一首欢乐的歌，脚步轻盈地蹦哒着回了学校。

side B

崔韩率张着嘴巴，深深呼吸着，大口大口喘着粗气，却发不出一个音节。

啪。

灯被突然关掉。

黑暗遮盖一切。

“对不起。”

夫胜宽的声音在耳边响起。那么近，却又那么远。

“想说对不起是吧。”

崔韩率愣住。

“又有什么用呢？”

side V

“韩率！”

夫胜宽推开器材室虚掩的门。

“韩率……你别玩儿这种无聊的游戏好……”吗……

最后一个字还没能被完整地吐出，夫胜宽被后背突如其来的猛烈一击给打懵了圈。几个男生从不同的角落里窜出来，离得最近的那个抬腿就给了少年的膝盖后窝一脚。

少年右腿一软跪了下去，被另一个走近的男生在肚子上又踢了一脚。少年蜷缩着躺在冰冷的地上，一声不吭。

平时被纸划到手指都要撒着娇求人安慰的少年，为了不浪费逃跑的力气，为了不因大声呼救而换来更为痛苦的折磨，生生忍住从未遭受过的疼痛和屈辱。

他记得那个为首的男生，那个自称韩率朋友的人。

“我手机呢？”

熟悉的声音从外面传来。

夫胜宽挣扎着把脸转向门口，却被人一屁股坐在背上压制住。

“你拿我手机干嘛？！”崔韩率看着他们几个人的架势，就知道他们又在做那些恶心人的事了。他有新的生活，也有新的朋友了，他并不想再参与到这些事当中。

“别这么小气嘛，借来发个信息而已。”领头男生把手机扔回给他，瞄了一眼室内被人压住的夫胜宽，笑得别有用意，“要一起吗？”

“不了。”崔韩率接过手机，划拉了几下，并没有看到什么通话或者信息记录，“我先走了。”

少年想了想，又补上一句，“以后也别来找我了。”

身下的人扭动得更厉害了，夫胜宽身上的男生压制不住，被他钻了空子，挣脱开来。可还没站起身来，他又被人抓住制服的领口，用力一撕，纽扣伴着他压抑不住的嘶吼绷开，撒了一地。

崔韩率皱着眉侧着半张脸看过来。

一秒。

两秒。

三秒。

啧。

又是哪个倒霉蛋得罪了这群没有长进的傻逼呀。

他偏过脸去，脚下不停，摸出手机，拨了个电话出去。

嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟。

胜宽怎么不接电话？

没在店里找到我，所以生气了吗？

少年低着头，扬起一个宠溺的笑来。脚步不自觉地加快，想在蛋糕店打烊前，买下那人喜欢的抹茶慕斯和低脂酸奶。

side B

“韩率呐。”

夫胜宽开了灯，提着小型的医药箱走进房间。

突如其来的亮光让少年一时恍惚，愈来愈近的金属撞击声让人发毛。

“你知道我有多开心吗？”

“在听到你的声音的时候。”

夫胜宽在医药箱里翻找着，纤长白皙的手指上遍布着细碎的淤青，咬伤和割痕。

“你知道我有多绝望吗？”

“在你回头看我之后。”

崔韩率无力地摇头。

side V

一秒。

两秒。

三秒。

那双澄澈的琥珀反射出刺眼的亮光，包裹着不加掩饰的厌恶，砸在夫胜宽的心上。

呼救声就这么被堵在喉咙，浑身的力气在一瞬间被全部抽空。

少年摊在地上，像个被丢弃的破布娃娃，任人摆布。

他的手机躺在不知名的角落，着了魔似地疯狂抖动着身体，发出痛苦的低鸣，却被淹没在不堪的秽语中，触礁沉底。

side B

“这双眼睛，曾经那样憎恶地看着我呀。”

夫胜宽用指腹轻轻勾勒着崔韩率的眼睛。

“好想把它剜下来。”

不锈钢刀颤抖着在他的眼角打转，划破脆弱的眼周皮肤，银色的刀尖上绽出一朵又一朵嗜血的玫瑰来，娇艳欲滴。

“你给吗？”

夫胜宽牵起一边的嘴角，笑容有些扭曲，血丝铺满瞳孔四周，衬得整张脸狰狞而可怖。

“给。”

崔韩率抬起一张淤痕累累的脸，终于笑了。

命都给你。

完。


End file.
